Restoration of The Tenno's Balance
by ZombieZPandaZ
Summary: A revolution is coming. The Tenno are awakening. Balance will be brought to the solar system. A few Tenno from the deepest dark, a group called Inaequatum Squamae has arisen to the call once more to fight their demons. Both old and new. Rated M for Language, Scenes of Violence, and Mentions of alcohol, drug use and adult situations. Cover image by Spectrum-Bolt on Deviantart.


**All rights reserved by Digital Extremes, I take no credit for any lore, characters, or specifically names destinations. Only the plot, and In-game names belonging to their respective users.**

**The Tenno have been asleep for generations. Seeds have burst from the ruin they have left. The Grineer have heard rumors spreading, they are looking for the only thing that will destroy them, Tenno. They have been hunting for each and every Tenno still asleep, and taking them.**

**This story revolves around a specific group of Tenno, those who would take the first steps to a revolution which would later send shock waves through the ranks of both the Tenno and their enemies alike. Their name was Inaequatum Squamae. True to their name, they would act as the equalizers to their home system.**

**-break-**

In the remains of what once was the very pillar of what represented Inaequatum Squamae, one Tenno, their leader slept. In his cryopod he slept, oblivious to what was about to occur, some would call it destiny, others a horrid twist of luck. Councilor Vay Hek and his Grineer squadron approached the cryopod with caution, searching for any sign of life.

As they cautiously approached the cryopod, the pod opened, revealing Zombie otherwise known as Rhino for his brusque nature and personal abilities. He was delirious still, but he was getting onto his feet. There was a shot from the darkness, a Grineer soldiers head was missing, seemingly, by the force of the bullet.

The rest of the Grineer squadron now alert and on their toes. A fellow Tenno appearing from the shadows, quickly dispatching more of their forces. As more came to replace them, the Tenno, now recognized as Regentel or Frost for his powers and actions appeared from the shadows as many Grineer were suddenly frozen and seemingly impaled. Soon, confusion and panic fell upon the force as their members were killed whether it be by the ice or by puncture wounds. By the time the councilor realized these events, more than half of his defense has been dispatched.

Zombie was on his feet at this point. He cracked his neck, and stalked toward one of the soldiers. As the soldier raised his Sobek to Zombie, he didn't get to fire a single round before his neck was snapped into pieces. Zombie threw the lifeless body to his side. Zombie roared into the air, lifted his foot up and stomped onto the ground violently, all the Grineer were thrown into the air and were stunned as they hit the floor. The shock waves killing the last of the squadron instantly, leaving the councilor alone.

Councilor Vay Hek raised his weapon, named after himself in a conceited fashion. He shot at Zombie, but he only advanced. He charged toward Hek, knocking him to the ground. Zombie raised his foot, and stomped onto Hek's face.

"He was already ugly enough; I don't think he needed the help." Said ~R

"I think he looks prettier now." ~Z said in reply.

"Figures the Panda would like the ugly ones..." ~R said as Rhino delivered a punch to his shoulder.

"The fuck happened to this place?" ~Z said as Regentel cleaned the blood off of his Dual Zoren.

"Decay occurs when the place isn't maintained or actually lived in for a few thousand years..." ~R.

"This... Used to be our home..." ~Z said as he sighed.

"It was our home and our legacy, old friend; unfortunately it seems that that same legacy has been forgotten." ~R.

"Then we will begin where we started. With only us and hordes of those who would oppose us." ~Z.

"Then we best get started on making them remember our name." ~R

"For we are Inaequatum Squamae." ~Z, R.

"I'm not going to share a pod with you." ~Z.

"Well, you'll have to deal with it because I've been protecting the last one waiting for you to wake up." ~R.

"Shit..." ~Z.

They walked toward the docking bay, and somehow boarded the, small, single person, escape pod.

"I fucking hate you." ~Z.

"I know what you meant to say was, thank you for saving me." ~R.

**-break-**

**End of chapter 1.**

**-break-**

**~ Z (Zombie) - Because it's a pain in the ass to keep saying "Zombie said while (x) did (action)"**

**~ R (Regentel) - Look up.**

**~ Z, R (Simultaneous) - Common sense.**


End file.
